


Deniable Fluff

by Giulietta



Series: Mari-nyan [41]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is Not an Idiot, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Confusion, Episode: s02 Gorizilla, Fans, Friendship/Love, Gen, Kwami Swap, Miraculous Side Effects, On the Run, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Photography, Plagg Being Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Marinette forgets she has a meet-up with Alya and the girl squad to the pool, rushing out to unwittingly bump into Adrien.How could she forget? Today is the day Adrien reserved tickets to watchSolace.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg
Series: Mari-nyan [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745011
Kudos: 59





	Deniable Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Ads are enemies to horror viewers.
> 
> Marinette is having issues on how to act towards her crush: What exactly is her real self?
> 
> Also, Adrien might be onto her hero identity... Problems for another day.

" **Radiant. Carefree. Dreamy. _Adrien..._ the fragrance.**"

"This is the third ad!" Plagg cursed as Marinette tapped her spoon at the tip of her seventh yogurt. They were in the middle of watching Jagged Stone's play-through of some horror game when this popped out. "It's scarier than the real video."

"Don't say that." Marinette didn't mean it, staring at the not skip-able ad. "I just realized I like him. You're such a meanie."

"Just because you like him doesn't mean I have to." Plagg stuck his tongue out before taking a huge bite of his Danish Blue wheel. It's been reduced to half from yesterday. The smell was so distinct that even Misterbug identified the scent during last night's patrol. _Marinette was not happy at the kwami._ Too bad Plagg doesn't care. "Ah~ Not as good as Camembert but variety is a good thing. When is the special order coming?"

"The Bleuchâtel?" Marinette scrunched her nose at the mere idea of such a stinky cheese. "Urgh. Next Wednesday. I am not going to bring that to school."

"We shouldn't. You'll bring the Roquefort one remember?" Plagg snickered and Marinette rolled her eyes.

"I've spoiled you too much." Marinette mumbled, returning to her yogurt. She's getting used to the scent of cheese in her room. However, to prevent anyone from connecting the dots, Marinette installs an air purifier in her bedroom and clean her place twice a week. She also takes a bath twice a day just to be extra sure. "Hey. Ads are done."

"I hate ads." Plagg sat beside her, watching Jagged's character traverse a dark hallway. Both of them become mesmerized, eyes wide open when Jagged decided to open the room with blood flowing out of it-

_Then her phone rang._

"?!" Marinette fell off her seat while Plagg continues to watch the video with huge eyes. Marinette mumbled curses under her breath, sitting back up and sliding her chair to answer the call. She glanced at the screen, asking. "What's up, Al?"

" _ **Marinette, I've been waiting for you for fifteen minutes! Where are you, girl?**_ " Alya demanded and Marinette fell off her seat for the second time. " _ **Did you honestly forget again?**_ "

"No! No..." Marinette looked at the calendar which she got from her parents. It's an Adrien calendar and she doesn't know why her parents are giving her these stuff. Marinette realized there is something going on today. "How could I forget such an important event? I was just uhmmm deciding which swimsuit to wear!"

" _ **Uh-huh.**_ " Alya isn't buying it as Marinette scrambles to toss some random clothes into a sport's bag. " _ **And the Adrien's ad helps you pick out a swimsuit, girl?**_ "

" **Radiant. Carefree. Dreamy. _Adrien..._ the fragrance.**" The video reached another ads commercial and Marinette rushed to grab Plagg before he cataclysm the screen.

"I'm erasing this piece of garbage!" Plagg hissed and Marinette hums her kwami to calm down. She doesn't have enough funds to buy a new desktop yet.

 _" **You better hurry. You're the only one left in the girl squad.** " _Alya can't hear kwami sounds so that's a relief.

"Yeah! I'll be right there." Marinette reassured as she managed to calm her kwami down. Hanging up on Alya, she pressed a kiss on the disgruntled kwami.

"Feel better?" Marinette asked and Plagg huffed.

"A little." Plagg admitted and Marinette grabbed her sport's bag. "Oh hold on there, brie!"

* * *

"Alya sounded really upset. I don't want to let her down." Marinette told her kwami as she ran down and closed the door behind her. Her parents even knows her schedule better because they bought her sunscreen and some towels.

"I get that, but you're forgetting something." Plagg flew beside her and Marinette stopped right at her heels. She skidded like a car and Plagg remarked. "You'll need new shoes soon if you keep this up."

"What did I forget?" Marinette gasped, quickly opening her bag to see nothing out of place. She zips it back up, partially in case Plagg wants to hide in there. "No I didn't."

"You're absolutely right." Plagg drawled, "PJs are the latest trends."

"No it isn't-" Marinette paused and slowly placed her hand on her hair while stare down at herself. _Oh shoot!_ She's still in her pajamas and not even wearing her hair. People would think she's a runaway and her parents will scold her for not looking decent. What Parisian ever wears these outside?! Marinette turns around and runs, only to bump into someone. "Ack!"

"Marinette?" Adrien's voice called out and Marinette clutched her sport's bag as she stared at her classmate. _Double whoopie!_ Adrien placed both hands together, praying. "You live near here. Can I hide out at your place?"

"Why? What's going on?" Marinette asked, but she was already leading him to her house.

"Because-" Adrien couldn't finish when Marinette held the handle.

"ADRIEN!" Some copycat-no wait... Copy... Fan? An Adrien fan pointed at them. " **There he is! I LOVE YOU ADRIEN!** "

"Huh." Marinette took a step back to analyze the situation. **Repetitive Adrien Perfume Ads. Adrien in hiding. Fans being weirdos. Needing a place to stay.** Marinette got it. _Adrien is hiding from the fans!_ Marinette called Adrien, running to the park. "Follow me!"

"ADRIEN!" A creepy guy that is wearing the exact same clothes of her classmate cried. Marinette felt shivers from the thought and the wind. _Terrible luck. Horrible luck indeed._

Jumping into the fountain, she hauled Adrien in and laid flat on the fountain. They hid there, waiting as the screams of hundred of civilians pass through their area. _It was terrifying._ Marinette unconsciously curled to a fetal position as Adrien took an occasional peek to see if the coast is clear.

...

"Thank you for saving me. People are going crazy over this ad." Adrien finally spoke and Marinette blinked.

"Is this the perfume ad that occasionally interrupts Jagged's gameplay?" Marinette squinted, crossing her arms.

"You watch Jagged's channel too?" Adrien inquired and before Marinette could overthink why he asked, he admitted. "I watch his channel too. He's always doing something out of the ordinary."

"He is Jagged Stone." Marinette agreed, but she needed to bring them back to topic. "So.. You starred in the ad and everyone wants you. Uhmm.. That's... Awesome?"

"I don't know about that. In fact it's really quite..." Adrien's voice softened and Marinette noticed his eyes staring not at her eyes. Marinette quickly covered herself, embarrassed. Adrien continued, pretending he's noticed nothing wrong. "...embarrassing?"

"Heh! It is." Marinette's laugh sounded more like a cough, standing up and using the Sport's bag to cover herself. "All good now! I'd better get going."

"Wait!" Adrien tugged her back down. Marinette fell sitting on his lap, but she's more focused on whatever Adrien's staring at.

"Isn't that your bodyguard?" Marinette asked, staring at the limo. 'Please tell me you didn't snuck out. Please tell me you didn't run off and-'

"Actually I-I snuck out without permission." Adrien confessed and Marinette bit her lower lip. _Bad luck strikes again._ Adrien gave an uneasy laugh. "I'm supposed to be home right now, but I reserved the tickets to see the movie _Solace-_ "

*CLICK!

"Adrien and his girlfriend in the fountain!" A man snapped a photo of them and Marinette hissed.

"Let's go!" Marinette can't believe this but she'll need to drag Adrien with her to let this guy see his favorite movie. If she left him to his devices, Adrien would never be able to make it out alive.

"Right behind you." Adrien promised and Marinette will need to bring out her Lady Noire finesse to get out of this mess.

...

After taking a number of turns, throwing the civilians into a loop, Marinette somehow arrives in the Metro to give Adrien a break. _He isn't really fast in running._

"You need a workout, bu-" Marinette covered her mouth. She keeps mistaking Adrien with Misterbug. She should really stop that. She's had too many run-ins with copybugs that she doesn't need to project her thoughts to someone with the same features. Marinette shook her head. "Anyways, I think we lost most of them."

"I'm so sorry I got you in this crazy mess, Marinette." Adrien is panting, hands o his knees as he breathed for air. "Plus, now everyone thinks you're my girlfriend!"

"Aack." Marinette almost tripped at his bluntness, not sure what to do with this info. Marinette crossed her arms, not looking at Adrien. "Yeah. That's terrible for you no me no never mind."

"Anyways, do you think it's gonna be okay between you and your father?" Marinette needs to not think of her feelings and stick to something she can think on like getting Adrien to the movie theater. Marinette glanced at him, curious why he's so confident. "What?"

"How can anything bad happen... with my Marinette lucky charm?" Adrien pulled it out and Marinette squinted at her charm. _Oh god. He still has it. He's really holding onto that._ Adrien even winked-NO GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF LALA-LAND! YOU MUST GET THIS SUN CHILD TO HIS LOCATION!

"Ok. Fair point. You're right." Marinette tried to shrug it off. She's blushing. She knows her own body thank you very much. She just has to think back to the mission. "Let's get back to the main focus. The theater. We-"

**"It's Adrien from the** **ad!** " A woman screamed and Marinette hissed again. Adrien laughed at her. _The nerve!_ The woman is pointing at them and alerting everyone else. **"There he is!"**

"You really sound like a cat, Marinette." Adrien commented as he tugged her by the hand, running to avoid the mob chanting his name like a cult. "It reminds me of a certain feline hero."

"You need more oxygen!" Marinette prayed Adrien isn't overthinking this. "And me? Noire? Ha. I'm so clumsy I'd cataclysm the Eiffel."

"I don't think you-" Adrien stopped and Marinette bumped his back. "We really need to get out of here."

"There's only two exits." Marinette reminded him as he dragged her to the other side, only to see the weird fan.

" **ADRIEN~!** " The male waved as he ran down the stairs.

"We're surrounded." Marinette scanned the area. Bodyguard behind them and the fans in front of them. Adrien held her close, searching for another route. Marinette's gaze stared at the train. "You plan on giving up?"

"No." Adrien leaped into the train. Marinette expected dragging, but getting pushed is not part of the agenda.

"!!!" Marinette landed with a thud, one eye open as Adrien sit up to see the fans hitting the glass panel with their hands.

"That was close." Adrien admitted and Marinette sat beside the crazy blonde. _The blonde who she gained feelings for._ Adrien looked at Marinette, smiling. "You okay, Marinette?"

"I've felt worse." Marinette stood up, dusting her pants. She held her hand out for Adrien to stand up before scanning the area. "Weird. The train is empty today."

"I guess it's my lucky day." Adrien followed her, sitting down on a chair. "So how will we get to the movie theater, partner?"

"You'll need a disguise." Marinette remained standing, tapping her finger on her arm as she gazed outside the window. "Then I'll guard the exit."

"But I ordered tickets for both of us." Adrien frowned and Marinette looked down at her classmate-crush-friend-person. "Surely we can watch it together?"

"..." Marinette bit her lower lip, scraping the skin. 'Like a date? No! It can't be. We've done this before. A friendly hangout.'

"S-sure! I'd like to hang out with you." Marinette leaned on the wall, trying to tie her hair with itself. Her mother did it before. _She can do it too right?_

"It's the first time I've seen you with your hair down." Adrien complimenting her is nice, but Adrien staring at her **in her PJs** and complimenting her is embarrassing.

 _WAIT! WHAT IS SHE THINKING?_ She's been moonlighting as a cat-themed heroine in black leather for months now. She should be used to the staring. _But it's Adrien. So what if it's Adrien?!_

"You can sit down if you want?" Adrien pat the space beside him.

"Nononon. I'm uhm. Excited!" Marinette laughed uneasily, trying to avoid stutters and overall fainting. "Thinking of our disguises too. Without nudes. I mean! Changing. You get me, yes?"

"I do." Adrien is laughing at her. Marinette looked away, thoroughly sad she's making a fool of herself. She plucked her phone, but forgot to charge it. As if Adrien is a mindreader, he told her. "Don't worry. I know how to get there."

"Thanks." Marinette hates to admit it, but she's bad at directions. She based all of her patrol routes from gut feeling and familiar places. She'd surely die at the catacombs if she accidentally panic. The two listened to the occasional jingle, both of them laughing when Adrien's perfume ad voiced out live. _This is nice. Familiarity. No pesky fuzzy feelings-?!_ Marinette turned to the side, surprised when Adrien stood beside her.

"We're almost there. What's the plan?" Adrien asked and Marinette beat her chest to keep it from aching.

"We'll need to hide our faces." Marinette advised, thinking of the time she tried to pretend to be a civilian. All she had to do is wear a trench coat and a hat to cover her ears. She could also let Adrien try wearing a jacket with a hoodie to cover his blonde hair. Marinette zipped open her bag, revealing her black one-piece bikini Maman bought her. She shuffled it around, tugging out a Lady Noire-themed hoodie. "This will do the trick-You didn't look right?"

"N-nope. No I didn't." Adrien is not a very good liar with a blush like that. Marinette is also blushing, but it's from embarrassment.

"Just wear it already!" Marinette tossed the jacket at Adrien, walking away from him and sitting down. She opened the Sport's bag again, searching for her own disguise.

"W-were you supposed to go somewhere?" Adrien asked and Marinette looked up to see Adrien wearing the cat hoodie. Adrien was brushing his thumb at the silver bell at the top, staring at her with those concerned eyes.

"What made you say?" Marinette asked, pulling out a polka-dotted towel and swimming googles.

"Your stuff." Adrien pointed out. Marinette tries to weigh the pros and cons. Leave sunshine and she might make it to the public pool. However, her friends will tease her endlessly so she'll probably drown. Don't leave sunshine and she'll get to let him watch the movie. However, she's going to be in the tabloids and her classmates will tease her as soon as they see her.

"I'll learn swimming some other day." Marinette wore the glasses. "You're more important. (Marinette looked back at the doors.) This is your mom's movie, isn't it?"

"I'm glad you remembered." Adrien sounds like he's smiling that Marinette's precious heart can't handle the sheer brilliance of it. Marinette waved her hand, looking away and trying to fan herself. Adrien sat beside her, finding her funny.

"Do you mind if I have another disguise instead?" Adrien asked, hugging himself with the soft jacket. Marinette did not squeak when he leaned against her shoulder. "I like this jacket. I buy a lot of Lady Noire's merchandise and I've never gotten a jacket this comfortable. Do you mind if I keep it?"

"Sure. You can have me-I mean! The jacket. I'll send you the jacket after pat- patting the contents out! I'm rambling. I'm so sorry.." Marinette covered her face with one hand, trying not to blush because Adrien complimented her civilian skills and her superhero self. _He is a biohazard._

* * *

Marinette swore that as soon as they reached the movie theater, 90% of her Lady Noire confidence vanished and she's now this blushing mess beside her crush. Adrien, clueless sunshine he is, rests his arm on her chair, close enough for her to smell. Unfortunately, some of her miraculous side effects is night vision and improved olfactory nerves. In short, she can smell him and it's doing things to her. The torture was an hour long before the deities above wanted to add more bad luck to the mix.

" **Adrien!** "

The fans were irritating. Screaming and taking pictures of them. Marinette used the Sport's bag to cover most of the flashes. Why do most of their phones use flash anyway?! To make matters worse, Adrien gets nabbed by a blue Kingkong. With a heavy sigh, Marinette waited for all the fans to leave before transforming into Lady Noire. Rubbing her eyes, she used the baton to chase after the huge ape. Running and jumping from rooftop to rooftop, Lady Noire found the Adrien fan to be very useful. He's persistent, helping her find the ape with his irritating nasally voice.

"I prefer the original Kingkong than the ripoff if you ask me!" Lady Noire twirled her baton as she glared at the blue ape. Judging from Adrien's face, this is his... Bodyguard? Adrien does call the bodyguard gorilla. Lady Noire requested. "Now drop the kid or... Uh... (Lady Noire had to think about this.) I'll cataclysm your object!"

"..." Both the akuma and Adrien stared at her. Lady Noire sighed.

"Ok. Fine! Adrien. Hang in there! I'll get you out of there!" Lady Noire yelled as she ran towards the oaf. She jumped, running and trying to knock the ape out cold. Nope. Her baton is only giving this guy a tickle. Lady Noire hissed and maybe she'll use cataclysm-

"You have to get the object!" Adrien yelled the right thing to do. _Darn_. Lady Noire avoided another hulk smash, landing on the other side of the building. "It's probably in his pants!"

"But with the damage this guy caused, I'll need my partner." Lady Noire talked to herself, jumping and falling off the tower, only to latch on the side with her claw. Lady Noire called, "Hey Bug? You there! I could really need help here. Thanks! Ack!"

"Don't tug the hair!" Lady Noire gasped, forgetting the Gorilla can actually grab her. _So the gorilla is not like Stoneheart. It's really in his pants-That sounded very wrong._

...

"Hey.." Lady Noire smiled as the akuma bumped his fists together. Adrien is giving her this exasperated look. Lady Noire pouted. "I was contacting my partner?"

"I know but still..." Adrien bumped his head onto the fist. Lady Noire also feels sad about herself. She could've taken the akumatized object and run around, but Adrien is taken as hostage.

"Ok. Listen. I have a plan." Lady Noire confessed and Adrien squinted at her. Lady Noire giggled, suddenly reminded of Misterbug's face whenever she talks about her grand crazy last ditch plans. "Don't give me that look! It'll work with my friend's lucky charm!"

"Your friend's lucky charm?" Adrien repeated and Lady Noire coughed. **Ops!** She was referring to Adrien's lucky charm which is highly effective, but she's not Marinette right now.

"I mean in me I grrr!" Lady Noire gasped and shook her head, not wanting to lie. " The suit. The charm is in my suit. I'm blessed."

"By your friend?" Adrien smiled and Lady Noire needs a distraction from that pretty face.

"Did you know I can make my staff into a gun. Neat huh?" Lady Noire needs a diversion. Any diversion before Misterbug will skin her alive for being such a goof on a civilian or when Adrien makes her into a blabbing disaster. Lady Noire readied her staff, "Whatever! We only live once right?!"

"Wait! I don't get it!" Adrien wants to get things he shouldn't. For his own safety and her own dignity, Adrien Agreste must never know what she's capable of.

"!!!!!!!!!!" The scream of the Gorilla as Lady Noire extended her baton was loud enough to destroy glass. What Lady Noire didn't expect is that both of them are falling down the building together.

"Didn't think this through~!" Lady Noire screamed, free diving and searching for anything to cushion their fall. She's also searching for her baton which she lost hold of because of the piercing screech.

"-LAAAAADDDDYYYY!!!" Adrien is screaming something and Lady Noire gasped when he grabbed her waist. They're both falling, but Adrien is letting himself cushion her fall.

"You idiot!" Lady Noire hissed, tilting their body angle so she can reach for her baton falling above her. "You're going to die if you cushion my fall!"

"And what? Let you die?!" Adrien cursed and Lady Noire can't help see the Misterbug in him. Thank goodness Adrien added, "And what would Misterbug think?!"

"I get it! I get it! But we aren't going to die!" Lady Noire grabbed her baton, slipping her hand to its center and extending it. She felt Adrien's arms wrapped around her neck. She snaked her arm to hold Adrien close to her, extending her baton to decrease the speed of their fall.

"Hold on!" Lady Noire warned, staring down as she braced the ground with her ward in toe. With Parisians right below them with their phones up like tourists, Lady Noire hoped they're not dumb enough to get too close. Her baton can pierce metal when she wants it to. Lady Noire will pretend he didn't sniff her. She will also whine to Plagg later for being a stinky cheese girl. Yes. She'll have to buy tubs of ice cream later. This is a very sad moment of hers. Being this close to her crush, only to smell like Danish Blue cheese. 'Me and my luck!'

**Author's Note:**

> These two are way more chaotic than cannon. Plagg is a terrible (in a good way?) influence to Marinette.
> 
> Adrien doesn't know how to test his theory.
> 
> Gabriel/Hawkmoth also didn't think things through. Like Gorilla could really die if Lady Noire wasn't so pro-life. o-o


End file.
